1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus combination having a plurality of functionable electrical components which are interconnected electrically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such electrical components are generally switches, inlet apparatus plugs, outlet apparatus sockets as well as filters and other devices which in accordance with prevailing applications are combined in a certain combination and structural entity which includes a plurality of functions. The structural entity can include as electrical components for instance an inlet apparatus plug for a power supply cable and immediately adjacent thereto an outlet apparatus socket such that from an electrically operated first apparatus in which such an apparatus combination is integrated, a second apparatus can be supplied with electrical power. A switch present in the apparatus combination as a further electrical component allows the switching on and switching off of the apparatus located at the outlet side. Furthermore, such apparatus combination can include as a further component a filter.
All these electrical components must be interconnected electrically which could be accomplished by wiring which entails, however, intricate work.